Alodian general election, April 2015
6 | seats_needed1= | percentage1 = |party2= United Nationalist Alliance | leader2= Hezel Balot | image2= | leader_since2 = 7 April 2015 | leaders_seat2= Ravalli-3rd | alliance2=Renault Alliance | last_election2 = 31 | seats_before2 = 19 | seats2 = 21 | seats_after2 = 40 | seat_change2= 9 | seats_needed2= | percentage2 = |party3= Republican United Bloc of Youth |leader3= Amanda Steele |image3= |alliance3=Renault Alliance |leader_since3= 28 December 2014 | leaders_seat3= Hannah-2nd | last_election3 = 22 | seats_before3 = 12 | seats3= 18 | seats_after3 = 31 | seat_change3= 9 | seats_needed3= | percentage3 = | party4= Real D-Renew Alodia | leader4= Rey Gumatas | image4= | leader_since4= 7 April 2015 | leaders_seat4= Molly-8th | alliance4=none | last_election4 = new party | seats_before4 = 29 | seats4 = 2 | seats_after4 = 29 | seat_change4= 29 | seats_needed4= | percentage4 = |party5= National Party League (Revived) | leader5= Kylie Jenner | image5= | leader_since5= 2 April 2015 | leaders_seat5= Brittani-28th | alliance5=Renault Alliance | last_election5 = new party | seats_before5 = 30 | seats5 = 0 | seats_after5 = 28 | seat_change5 = 28 | seats_needed5= | percentage5 = |party6= Nacionalista Party |leader6= Haley Ramm |image6= |alliance6=none |leader_since6= 13 April 2015 | leaders_seat6= Brittani-36th | last_election6 = not running | seats_before6 = 25 | seats6 = 4 | seats_after6 = 25 | seat_change6= 25 | seats_needed6= | percentage6 = | party7= Alodian Socialist Party | leader7= Jeff Gordon | image7= | leader_since7= 11 February 2015 | leaders_seat7= Jaclyn-1st | alliance7=none | last_election7= 27 | seats_before7= 19 | seats7= 4 | seats_after7 = 22 | seat_change7= 5 | seats_needed7= | percentage7 = |party8= Citizens Movement (Alodia) | leader8= Jimmie Johnson | image8= | leader_since8 = 13 April 2015 | leaders_seat8= Miranda-2nd | alliance8=none | last_election8 = 35 | seats_before8= 9 | seats8 = 8 | seats_after8 = 18 | seat_change8 = 17 | seats_needed8= | percentage8 = | party9= Alodian People's Party | leader9= Marc Marquez | image9= | leader_since9= 13 April 2015 | leaders_seat9= Mikaela-3rd | alliance9=none | last_election9 = new party | seats_before9 = 0 | seats9 = 13 | seats_after9 = 13 | seat_change9= 13 | seats_needed9= | percentage9 = | map_image = Tenth Alodian Parliament.svg | map_size = 350px | map_alt = | map = | map_caption = Current Seats in the Parliament |title = Prime Minister |before_election =Kendall Jenner |before_party = Liberal Party (Alodia) |after_election = Kendall Jenner |after_party = Liberal Party (Alodia) |posttitle = Prime Minister-Designate |}} The April 2015 snap election to the Parliament of Alodia will be the 12th election to the Alodian House of Representatives. It will held on Friday, 8 August 2014 to elect 97 of 305 seats in the House (plus 7 by-elections), the candidates elected in this election shall comprise the Provisional Tenth Parliament. The Host party for this year is:RUBY led by Amy Schumer after the failed LegCo elections. The Rules Last January RUBY and Amy Schumer are the Host party for the 2015 election, It will be the Second time the election will be hosted by a Setiptonist party since Rebel Wilson in 2013. Requirements * Who Attend in the August 2014 Parliamentary elections is Not Allowed * Who Attend in the January 2015 Senate elections is Now Allowed * Who Defeated in the House elections and Senate elections is Allowed * Age limit will be 15 (before April 10,2000) * RUBY Members with 3rd Picture Attempt is Allowed Predictions * Amanda Seyfried * Chris Evans * Chris Hemsworth * Dwayne Johnson * Jeremy Renner * Jimmy Kimmel * Mark Ruffalo * Mark Wahlberg * Miles Teller * Reese Witherspoon * Scarlett Johansson * Sofía Vergara Illegibles * Charli Aichinson * Vin Diesel * Grant Enfinger * Kevin Harvick * Marc Marquez * Laura Marano * Vanessa Marano * Katherine McNamara * Tyler Posey * Katie Stevens * Bella Thorne * Nat Wolff * Shailene Woodley Note *Vin Diesel is Illegible because Representing Northern Alexandria's 6th District Opinion polling Results